Dr. Deltron
"It's Slime Time!" '' - Villain Vault '''Dr. Deltron, '''full name' Dr. Eager Slimeworth Deltron, '''is a genius human scientist who is the Dark Invader of the new Toxic Element in Skylanders Dark Squad who is caught in The Toxic Element Expansion Pack. He has invented many things, but his personal favorite is the disgusting green slime he has created that has a life of it's own, and is capable of burning through thick materials, including metals, bricks and glass. Dr. Deltron is infatuated with this slime, and will use it to power his mech suits he creates to cause trouble. He operates one particularly powerful mech, known as the '''Bro-Bot-Bruiser, '''which has achieved super human strength, and Dr. Deltron operates from inside. Personality Dr. Deltron, in one word, is a genius. He may not be physically strong, but he makes up for it with his robotic minions that can lift things almost 10 times heavier than them. He has also created a super goo that that is capable of melting through things. He is a very stuck up person, however, and his big-headed-ness of himself can sometimes get the best of him, which can result in him not having a lot of friends besides his idiotic minions, Dave and Benny the squirrels, who are so dumb, he doesn't necessarily want to be friends with at all! Despite his smartness, he also seems to have a sad, depressed side. This is because he has been a failure his whole life, while his brother is successful millionaire, and that can sometimes bring a guy down, you know? But now, the only thing he shows care towards is his precious slime, in which he always seems to have with him. Abilities Being a mad scientist, you would think Dr. Deltron would like slime, and you would be so right! Dr. Deltron loves his slime, he can't get enough of it. He always has a test tube of it in his pocket, or he is carrying a jar of it like it's his own child. The goo does not only hold a special place in Deltron's heart, but also acts as a weapon. When he throws it, it can create burning patches where it lands. The deadly goo cannot be tamed, and it seems to have a life of it's own. Deltron can also "speak" to the goo, and he can tell it what to do and it will follow his command. Watch out, because wherever there is Deltron, there is going to be slime! Deltron's mech, the Bro-Bot-Bruiser, is also his main weapon if choice. He operates the suit from inside, and the suit allows him to have super strength and be super powerful. Though this suit is rather slow and has a disadvantage when in comes to speed, the robot certainly makes up for it with his power and defense. From the robot's shoulder pads, he can fire goo powered homing missiles, that explode into, you guessed it, more slime! You'll want to keep careful while in combat with him, because his robot might just show up and make things a lot harder! StoryCategory:Skylanders: Dark SquadCategory:Skylanders Dark SquadCategory:Doom Raiders History The shadow of his millionaire brother, Dr. Edgar Slimeworth Deltron is not only the infamous son, he is also an evil mastermind who's inventions are rather very sticky, or are larger than life! He is insanely smart, and can build powerful mechs that are dangerously powerful. With the help of his foolish minions, Dave and Benny the squirrels, he has created a super slime that is an abomination to Skylands. He is also the founder of the popular magazine for evil geniuses everywhere, ''Wacky Stuff Weekly, ''and has written an autobiography, titled, ''"The Sweet Slime of Success." '' He has sold many copies, though he did by a couple himself, and by a couple, we mean A LOT! In Dark Squad In the game, when the Toxic Element is discovered, a mysterious Arkeyan slime factory starts up again, and you and Ghostly Bob go to investigate. There, you discover that Dr. Deltron has an evil plan to make Skylands his own slime grounds, and you must stop him and his colossal mech before he spreads his goo consumes Skylands faster than a chicken-hawk in a coop of crippled roosters! Category:Villains Category:Toxic Category:Toxic Villains